Wordless
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Words are overrated. An intimate moment between Luke and his wife Aube, and so rated.


Perhaps it was his body simply readjusting to Coruscant time, or the fact that their home was quiet, due to the fact that both of their children, Ben and Pemberian, were at their grandmother's apartment that woke Luke up from a deep slumber.

Or maybe it was the fact that in sleep, Aubé's hand had come to rest on the sensitive area between his navel and his pelvis.

He took a deep breath that became a gasp as her fingers flexed reflectively, unintentionally, and unknowingly teasing him awake in more ways than one, but Luke was a master of himself, of his body, and he willed himself to stillness.

At least until she sighed and rolled over, exposing her bare breasts to the moonlight, her arm lazily thrown over her head.

_I'm boneless now, Luke… she had sighed last night after love. Do that to me again, and you can just stuff me into a rucksack when you go on your next mission…I'll just roll up like a pair of your leggings…_

She looked so peaceful, as contented as a pitten that had it's fill of cream. He wanted to leave her just like that, preserve that moment and burn it into his memory so it would always be just a hair's breath within reach…

Slowly, carefully, he raised himself onto one elbow, and with his free hand, he lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

A decidedly unlady-like snore was the result, and his fingertips traced a line down her jaw. Down to her throat. He leaned in close – almost but not quite close enough to touch his lips to the juncture of her neck and chest, while his fingertips delicately touched her hair, he blew softly. Her chest – her breast – rose and gazed his cheek as she took a deep breath, still safely in the arms of sleep, (_but perhaps not for long no_w, he thought) and as she sighed it out, he allowed his lips to delicately brush her skin, but still she did not wake.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled the coverlet down, now exposing her breasts and her belly more fully. Blindly, she reached for the covers, giving them a half hearted tug as she rolled towards him, unconsciously seeking his warmth. Now the fingers that had been stroking her hair slowly traced a light line from her ear down to the top of her breast, and despite himself, Luke found his breath coming in little gasps as the hand that had gripped the coverlet slipped over his hip and came to rest on his waist as she snuggled closer to him. The finger trace became a caress. As he first cupped her breast in his hand, and then with his lips, there was no mistaking that the sigh had come from someone who was now very much awake.

Softly, she moaned his name as he took her breast more fully into his mouth, and used his other arm to draw her closer. She tried to move her hips closer to him, even as he rolled her onto her back, and she whimpered a feeble protest as he moved his own away. Repositioning himself, he touched his finger to her lips to hush her, and could barely contain a gasp as she lightly, briefly, took them in her mouth until he pulled them away to encircle and massage her other breast while he kissed and nuzzled the other. She writhed and sighed under his gentle ministrations, alternating between her breasts as he slowly, almost imperceptivity began to move his lower body into a new position. When his chest and belly were firmly nested between her thighs, he began to explore her belly with his nose. Her fingers laced themselves through his hair, encouraging but not guiding, allowing him to take the lead, and willing going to wherever he would take her. At last, with one hand still reaching to her breasts, he snaked the other around her hips, exploring her upper inner thighs with his lips and tongue, then back to her lower belly, taking great care to make sure she felt his hot breath between them, seemingly heedless of her squirming hips beneath him. At last, he placed his mouth where she longed it to be, and now she did use her hands to guide him, to encourage him with wordless gasps and moans, raising herself to meet him until that moment, born of knowledge, experience and simple instinct, where he raised himself up and entered her with an inarticulate cry of his own. Within moments, the bed beneath them rocked with a pounding rhythm as he withdrew and entered her again, and again, He cried out as her nails dug deeply into the flesh of his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his own as they pushed each other to the very edge and back again and again, until he couldn't hold back any longer. With a final withdrawal and only a moment's warning pause, he gave one last mighty thrust and collapsed on top of her, sending them both spiraling into the abyss of the universe, where for that brief few moments, they were truly _one_…

After what seemed like an eternity later, he rolled off of his exhausted life mate and partner, both of them catching their breath at last. As Luke took her easily into her arms, Aubé snuggled up close to him and said the first words between them since they had said _'Good night_' the evening before.

"And good morning to you too, Luke…"

_Fin_


End file.
